terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmitri Seytrus
Dmitri Seytrus '''(1916-2003), or '''Seytrös, (Noriki: ������������ ������������) was the president of Norik from 1954 to 1982. He controlled Norik during a critical period in its history, entering during the conservative counterrevolutionary period of the mid-1950s in the wake of the Purple Revolution and ruling throughout the boom of the 1960s and the chaos of 1970s, finally losing power after the second investigation by a coalition between the Noriki Supreme Court and the International Supreme Court in 1982 that revealed countless human rights abuses during his tenure as president. Seytrus remained relatively popular for the early part of his term; however, he began rigging elections early on, beginning in either 1962 or 1964. He continued to rig every election for the rest of his term, though he was so adept at it that during the first investigation into his possible corruption in 1977, no evidence could be found of his manipulating the election. There were widespread liberal revolts in Norik between 1973 and 1976, which Seytrus oppressed, arresting, sedating, and killing over five thousand civilians. He controlled the Noriki press after 1965, and arrested dissenting journalists. During the Great Rhamidian War, Seytrus led on César Antov by offering clandestine support and unofficial promises without actually joining the war; at the last moment, when he could have saved Antov, Seytrus abruptly allied with the Basalteinell Federation to help crush Antov. By negotiating alliances and supporting various wars, Seytrus was able to keep the Noriki economy afloat during the recession of the 1970 and making Norik one of the only countries to emerge from the Great Rhamidian War better off than it started. Seytrus finally lost power following revolts in Nolytek in 1982 that led to an investigation of his corruption and finally revealed his human rights abuses. In the end, the investigation, largely spearheaded by Noriki journalist Reza Adelaiya, uncovered a massive and unprecedented number of abuses of power that had been systematically covered up, which led Seytrus to a lifelong prison sentence and the dismantling of his entire government. Seytrus has a mixed, and frequently negative, legacy, mostly due to his human rights abuses and dictatorial rule, though some have also praised him for strengthening the Noriki state and economy. Early Life Dmitri Seytrus was born to Alekerav and Janië in Pyrsml, Mikrit Vassar, in 1916, the eighth of nine children. Alekerav Seytrus was a well-to-do wine merchant in Pyrsml, and Dmitri grew up comfortably if not luxuriously. He did not do well in school, but when he was fourteen his father paid to send him to military school in Vlortisbad, where he would spend the next five years of his life. Confident and charismatic, Seytrus quickly excelled through the ranks at Vlortisbad, and graduated at the top of his class. He officially became an officier in the Noriki army in 1938, and, though Noriki was at peace with its neighbors, continued to rise through the ranks to general in 1945. Between 1938 and 1950, Seytrus built a powerful network of friends and acquantainces throughout Norik, extending into all facets of power. By 1950, he was one of the best known and most liked military figures in Norik. In April 1950, in the wave of nationalism across the world, a revolt broke out in Fus and Adala, which sought to be a sovereign nation. Seytrus was sent to Fus and easily crushed the revolt; however, while he was in Fus, more revolts broke out across the Northerner provinces of Norik, who sought more political representation. He helped to pacify those provinces, but, later that year, Alexis Marazov, a liberal and a supporter of Northern autonomy, was elected president, and Seytrus was dismissed from his duties as general. Seytrus decided to infiltrate the system from another direction, and, already wildly popular in the Noly regions, was able to win the gubernatorial election of 1952 for Nolyrat. Marazov's presidency proved to be highly unsuccessful, and by the election of 1954 Norik experienced a counterrevolution of conservatism. This counterrevolution helped Seytrus, one of the loudest voices of conservatism, to be elected president. President of Norik '1954-1970' Text here. 'Great Rhamidian War and Aftermath' Text here. 'Impeachment' Text here. Exile and Death Text here. Category:History (Norik) Category:Presidents of Norik Category:Great Rhamidian War Category:1954 Counterrevolution Category:Trials of 1976